Pups and the Mystery Box
Author Tycoonlover1359 - This is my first Fanon, so don't expect it to be good if at all. Summary The pups receive a mystery package in the mail, with no sender and no receiver (execpt their address) on the box, the pups have to find out if this box is for one of them, or for someone else in Adventure Bay! Story In the morning of the day, the PAW patrol receive a mysterious package in the mail. Ryder: Hey pups, anything in the mail? Chase: Just this mystery box. It doesn't have a receiver other than the words Adventure Bay. *sniffing* Doesn't seem to be booby trapped or anything, but to be safe we shouldn't open it until we find out which one of us gets it, if it's any of us. Later in the afternoon, while the pups are playing in the pup park, Ryder calls them. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Chase and Zuma's pup-tags: *lights flash twice and beep at the same time* *in Ryder's voice* PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Chase and Zuma: Ryders needs us! Skye, Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky's pup-tags: *lights flash twice and beep at the same time* in Ryderss voice* PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Skye, Rubble, Rocky: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Ryder needs...*getting higher pitched each time* Woah, Woah, Woah. oof! *Standing up* Imm good! All the pups run into the elevator, Marshall being the last one in. Marshall: *sliding across floor* Watch out! *BONK! As Marshall hits the glass wall of the elevator, with the other pups piled on him* At least I made it. *Chase rolls his eyes* Ryder: Ok pups. Earlier today we received a mysterious package in the mail. Rocky. I need you to make a fenced off area near City Hall so people who walk by might be able to get that package if it's theirs. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Chase. I need you to go around town asking people if they were recently expecting a package, but never got. Then, show them the package at City Hall. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Zuma. I need you to go to Seal Island and Cap'n Turbot if he is missing a package. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: The rest of you pups ask people around town too. Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll! *Ryder runs toward the pole and slides down it* Rocky: *waiting to get the perfect jump on the slide* Ruff Ruff! *Scratches his head with is back paws.* Chase: *sits down on slide* A woooooooooooooo! Zuma: *jumps on slide* Woo! Yeah! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ryder: *jumps on his ATV* *On helmet mic* Rocky, get to town hall and make a safe place for displaying that box. Chase, start asking people around town if they are missing a delivery. Zuma, get to Cap'n Turbot and ask him. Rocky: On my way Ryder! Green means go! Chase: Ok Ryder, Sir. I'll get started on that. Chase is on the Case! Zuma: Ok Wyder! Let's dive in! Ryder: *At City Hall* Hi Mayor Goodway. Can we display this package we got in our mail? We don't know if it really belongs to us. Mayor Goodway: Sure Ryder. Of course you can. Chickoletta: Bock, bock, *A little faster* Bock, bock. Mayor Goodway: Well of course Chickelotta. Of course you can have a snack. *Pulls corn out of purse* *Chickelotta starts pecking at corn* Ryder: Thanks Mayor Goodway! Rocky, start building a fenced off area for that package. Rocky: Green means go! Pincher arms. Arf! Arf! (Scene Changer: Chases Badge) Chase: Megaphone! RUFF! *Chases megaphone comes out of his pup-pack* Attention everyone, have of you been missing a package? Come to me if you haven't gotten package you were expecting! *Someone comes up to Chase* Hello ma'am, were you expecting a package? Resident: Yes Chase. I have been expecting one. Chase: Ok one moment please. *Calls Ryder on his pup-tag* Ryder, can you open the package? Someone next to me has been expecting one. Ryder: Sure Chase. I'll tell Rocky. Chase: Ok Ryder. Ma'am, what were you expecting? Resident: I was expecting a small bouncy ball for my kid. Chase: *Calling Ryder* Ryder, what was in that package? Ryder: It was a bone. Chase: Ok Ryder. Thanks. *Ends Call* It was a bone, ma'am. Sorry we don't have it. Resident: Oh that's ok Chase. Catch. *Throws a dog biscuit to Chase* Such a good pup. Chase: Thank you for the biscuit. *Resident walks away* On ward to Town Hall. (Scene Changer: Zuma's badge) Wally: AR! AR! Zuma: Hi Wally. I need to get Cap'n Turbots house! *tries to go around Wally, but Wally blocks Zuma* Wally: AR! AR! Zuma: I have an idea. *gets biscuit out of his treat bag* Here you go Wally. *throws biscuit to Wally, and Wally catches it* Wally: *waving* AR! AR! *swims down* Zuma starts his hovercraft up, getting to Cap'n Turbots house. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures